A Lover's Tale
by Chang Liko
Summary: Heero's feelings and thoughts on his and Duo's relationship. Very sad stuff here. Be warned. REVIEW!


A Lover's TalePRIVATE 

By Chang Liko

_            Love. It's a rather complicated word. A word that can be used to describe utmost joy, yet something that can cause untold pain._

_            I used to think that, for me, love was impossible. I soon found out differently, when I met him. Oh sure, when we first met, he shot me, thinking that I was about to harm the Pacifist Queen, even if he didn't know who she was at the time, or who I was for that matter. But, I knew that there was something about him that was meant to be remembered, something special. _

_            I'm not sure what it was, but I just couldn't get him out of my head. I thought about him constantly, making it rather difficult for me to complete missions successfully, but I managed. After all, I am the Perfect Soldier. Or, at least I was. That's another thing. _

_            After the war with the colonies, I totally changed. Another side effect of being around the braided Shinigami for such a long time. He changed me. For the good, most say. I talk more, I'm more open and I'm actually known to laugh more. Or, at least, I used to laugh more. _

_            The day I finally admitted my love for him, was the happiest day of my life. That was the day that I found out that he felt the same way for me. Our love seemed to__¼__ blossom, for lack of a better word. We were practically inseparable. We went everywhere together. The only times that we weren't together, were when we were working and when either of us had to go out of town for business. _

_            All our friends were happy for us. We had finally admitted feelings that they had known about for years. They even teased us about the fact. And yes, even Dragon joined in the teasing. He's loosened up a lot since the war, more than anyone would have ever believed. When my Shinigami teased him, all Dragon did, was laugh at him, which astounded my love to no end, and had him perplexed for weeks afterwards. _

_            Desert Prince and Nanashi have been together for a while now. We were happy for them when they decided to move in together, making their relationship official. They deserve any and all happiness they can get. All of us do. Dragon married that woman that he worked with in the Preventers. They have a kid already. Surprising, considering Dragon was always calling women weak and everything. I've always wondered how she managed to get him distracted long enough to marry him. Hell, even Dragon doesn't know how she managed to do it. _

_            And me and my Shinigami, well, we had wonderful lives. Or, at least we did. Just last year, my Shinigami was diagnosed with an incurable cancer. But we tried. I took him to all the best specialists, ones that Desert Prince paid for willingly, wanting to help in any way possible. But, it wasn't any good. They all said the same thing. That he had only a year of life left, a year that would deteriorate for him as it passed. The out come would always be the same. He would eventually die. _

_            Well, although we have our love, it apparently isn't enough to overcome a fatal disease. My Shinigami, my love, he was torn from me just last night. The only thing I can be thankful for is that he was in my arms when he died, and that he was asleep and that his passing was a painless as possible for him. But he doesn't have to worry about being alone. He'll never have to worry about that. I'll be joining him shortly. I have my gun, something that has never failed me in my entire life. I've always lived by my gun, and now, I'll die by it. I'll use it to take me to my beloved Shinigami, the one that released my heart and set it free._ _I loved him so much, and I still do. I always will.   _

            Heero Yuy closed the thick brown book he had been writing in and placed it on the bedside table along with a note, giving the book containing his and Duo's life memories, to their friends. Looking at the pale visage of his beloved, Heero gently lay down next to him. Gently kissing Duo's still, ice-cold lips, Heero raised the gun to his temple, saying, "I'll find you, Duo. I promise that you'll never be alone again." With those words, he pulled the trigger of the gun he held in his hand, a serene smile gracing his lips.

            The End

A/N: Hope that you liked it. My friend read it and it "popped her happy bubble". I take that as an extreme compliment. Review.


End file.
